


˚़.❒ candy ── *،،kun + sicheng

by NeverlandWinwin



Category: NCT (Band), WAYV
Genre: Cheating, Established Relationship, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-02
Updated: 2020-06-02
Packaged: 2021-03-04 07:33:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,789
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24509977
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NeverlandWinwin/pseuds/NeverlandWinwin
Summary: — Puedo ser tu dulce cuando él no esté.¶ Dónde Sicheng quiere al novio de Jungwoo, y Kun sólo se deja llevar.
Relationships: Dong Si Cheng | WinWin/Qian Kun, Kim Jungwoo/Qian Kun
Kudos: 11





	1. i.

**Author's Note:**

> holis, como siempre, las advertencias.
> 
> • la historia contiene infidelidad. si les pone incómodx porfi no lean.
> 
> • advierto que puede tener varios errores. corregí varias veces pero con esto de las clases online me estoy quedando ciega (눈‸눈)
> 
> also, esto está muy levemente inspirado en Candy de Doja Cat, más que nada pensé en la idea mientras la escuchaba y eso, voy a dejar la canción para que puedan escucharla también uwu.   
> supongo que eso es todo, espero que les guste ♥
> 
> porfis no olviden de votar y dejar comentarios y, más importante, ¡no sé olviden de streamear el cover de Kun de dream launch y moonwalk!
> 
> besitos ( ˘ ³˘)♥

Jungwoo besa gentilmente la mejilla de Kun en forma de agradecimiento por el lindo almuerzo que le preparó, luego toma tímidamente los palillos para probar el primer bocado y sus ojos se iluminan a la vez que le dice al mayor lo mucho que le ha gustado.

Del otro lado de la sala, Sicheng los observa con un gesto de disgusto evidente en su rostro, sólo aparta su vista cuando escucha un ruido y ve a su mejor amigo, Jaehyun, sentándose en la silla frente suyo.

— ¿Sigues acosando a ese pobre chico? — pregunta mientras separa los palillos.

— No lo estoy acosando, sólo lo estoy viendo— argumenta y procede a beber un poco de su Coca-Cola.

— Es igual, ¿no aprendiste nada desde la última vez? No tienes que meterte con chicos que ya tienen novio.

— Es diferente, Yuta me dijo que Taeyong era su ex novio.

— ¿Cómo lo hace diferente a Kun? ¿Sólo porque sabes que él sí está en una relación?

— Es diferente porque sé que Kun ya no quiere a Jungwoo, sólo no sabe cómo decírselo.

— ¿Él te lo dijo?

— No, no necesito que lo haga. Simplemente sé que yo le gusto más de lo que nunca le gustó Jungwoo — Sicheng colocó los palillos dentro del tazón vacío de manera algo brusca, no le gustaba que lo regañaran y Jaehyun lo sabía bien. — Tengo que irme, debo entregar un trabajo.

Jaehyun suspiró mientras veía a su amigo arrojar sus residuos y caminar fuera de la cafetería de la universidad, realmente le preocupaba, ya había sido herido antes y había sufrido demasiado, pero cuando algo se mete en la cabeza de Sicheng no hay forma de hacerlo cambiar de idea.

[•••]

— Nos vemos más tarde, Hyung— Jungwoo beso brevemente los labios contrarios y se apresuró dentro del salón de clases. Kun sonrió y emprendió su propio camino hacia la sala de música en el segundo piso, acomodando la mochila en su hombro.

Tenía varias tareas que entregar en las próximas semanas, por lo que se puso a trabajar apenas llegó.   
Estaba casi finalizando una melodía para el taller de Composición Avanzada, pero aún sentía que faltaba algo. Decidió que tal vez debía revisar en sus viejas partituras, para ver si podía "reciclar" alguna idea que sonara bien. Fue hasta el cajón dónde las guardaba y las dejó sobre una de las mesas, proponiendose comenzar con la tarea de inmediato.

Kun estaba algo absuelto en la tarea, por lo que no oyó la puerta del aula abrirse, ni los pasos acercándose sigilosamente a él; lo que sí pudo sentir con claridad fueron los brazos que, de repente, rodeaban su cintura desde atrás.

— ¡Ah! Jungwoo, me vas a matar del susto— habló algo sobresaltado, sin poder voltear completamente para ver de quién se trataba, — ¿no estabas en clase?

— Sí, Hyung, él sigue en clase, pero yo no.

Kun de inmediato reconoció de quién se trataba: Dong Sicheng. El más joven aflojó el agarre en su cintura y Kun pudo al fin darse vuelta, quedando frente al chico al cual había confundido torpemente con su novio.

— ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? Creí que no tenías clases hoy.

— Tenía que entregar un trabajo, y como lo vi caminando solo quise acompañarlo, ¿no puedo hacerlo?

— Supongo que si, pero no tengo tiempo hoy, lo lamento — Kun aparto las manos de Sicheng y camino hasta su computadora con algunas de las partituras que habia estado revisando antes. 

— ¿No tiene tiempo siquiera para darme un beso? — protesto el menor mientras lo seguia.

— ¿Aqui? Alguien podria entrar y vernos.

Sicheng rodo sus ojos, — Eso es casi imposible, nadie usa esta sala, solo usted — se pego al brazo de Kun mentras lo miraba desde abajo. — Si me da al menos un beso prometo dejarlo en paz hasta que termine lo que sea que esta haciendo. 

Kun observo su rostro, sus ojos casi parecian los de un gatito pidiendo que lo acaricien, y en sus labios se formaba un tierno puchero que le hacia imposible ignorar su peticion.

— Está bien, pero esto es importante, tendras que cumplir tu promesa.

El mayor tomo con delicadeza el menton de Sicheng y acerco su rostro al propio hasta que sus labios se unieron. El beso era suave y delicado, como esos que solo deberias compartir con un novio. Para el momento en el que se separaron, Sicheng tenia sus brazos enredados en los hombros del mayor y se permitia a si mismo jugar con el cabello de su nuca mientras volvia a cortar la distancia entre los dos. Kun se culpa a si mismo por haber caido en la trampa, él sabe que nunca es "solo un beso", pero aun asi no se niega.

El beso gano temperatura a la vez que los segundos e, incluso, minutos pasaban. Ninguno de los dos esta seguro en que momento sus lenguas comenzaron a pelear entre si o como fue que Sicheng quedo acorralado entre una pared y el cuerpo de Kun, pero estan seguros que ya no quieren que termine. Solo se separan cuando suena el tono de notificacion del celular de Kun y el mayor debe ir a contestar.

Cuando acaba de enviar su respuesta, Kun se gira nuevamente hacia Sicheng, quien sigue recargado en el mismo lugar y delinea con su dedo pulgar la parte interior de su labio inferior. Sicheng ve a Kun con una pequeña sonrisa, y el mayor casi se le olvida que lo que estaban haciendo estaba mal, que él tenía un novio al que debía respetar.

— Supongo que tendré que cumplir la promesa — dijo mientras tomaba una mochila que estaba colgada del respaldar de la silla y que Kun ni siquiera habia notado que traía con él. — ¿Podemos vernos esta noche? ¿en mi casa?

— No lo sé... Ya había quedado con Jungwoo— la repuesta del mayor provoco un quejido por parte de Sicheng.

— Pero ya me rechazó la otra vez por él, ¡también tiene que darme atención a mi! Por favor, solo invente una excusa.

¿Que era lo que tenía Sicheng para que siempre terminara aceptando? Kun no lo sabe, y no esta seguro que pueda ignorarlo en algun momento. 

— Esta bien, supongo que podre ir a tu casa.


	2. ii.

— Perdón Jungwoo, tendremos que salir otro día, realmente tengo mucha tarea. 

Kun debería sentirse muy avergonzado de sí mismo, ahora mismo estaba subiendo las escaleras del edificio en el que vivía Sicheng y no podía pensar en otra cosa que no fuera la tonta excusa con la que había dejado plantado a su novio para ir a casa de su amante. Seguramente después de esto tendría que hacerle un regalo, uno muy bueno.

Golpeó un par de veces la puerta y se acomodó el puño de la camisa blanca que llevaba puesta antes de que la entrada se abriera y dejara ver al chico de cabellos rubios al otro lado. Una gran sonrisa adornaba su rostro, la cual pareció ensancharse aún más cuando vió su vestimenta, Kun mentiría si dijera que no había elegido su "outfit" buscando esa reacción en el menor.

— Disculpe, Hyung— rompió el silencio que se había instalado hace unos segundos, — se vé tan bien que tuve que pellizcarme para saber que no es un sueño.

Dicho esto, Sicheng posó sus dos manos en el pecho contrario y acerco sus labios para darle un corto beso. La sonrisa en el menor fue contagiada a Kun, quien acarició sus mejillas. Los dos habían olvidado completamente el hecho de que aún seguían en el pasillo del edificio y todos podían verlos.

— Si tú dices eso, ¿Qué queda entonces para mí? Creo que vivo en un constante sueño desde que te conocí.

Los dos rieron bajito y Kun volteó a Sicheng para abrazarlo por detrás y por fin entrar al departamento. Cerró la puerta y el más joven se recargó sobre una pared mientras esperaba a que su invitado se quitará los zapatos; cuando está acción fue concluida, estiró sus brazos esperando un abrazo y beso "de verdad", los cuáles Kun estaba muy dispuesto a entregarles.

El beso comenzó y murió de la misma forma. Era un beso suave, sin segundas intenciones. Ambos sonreían y hacían difícil la tarea, pero aún así ninguno estaba dispuesto a separarse hasta que la falta de aire se hizo evidente. Se quedaron un rato más en esa posición: Sicheng recostado sobre la pared mientras sus brazos estaban enredados en los hombros ajenos, y sus manos jugueteaban con el cuello de la camisa.

[...]

El reloj ya marcaba las 11:43 de la noche. Los dos chicos habían cenado y visto una película abrazados en el sillón, "casi como una pareja de verdad" había pensando Sicheng. Esto era lo que nadie entendía, él no era sólo un juguete para Kun, su mayor realmente lo quería, y si no fuera por Jungwoo los dos podrían estar felices sin tener que esconderse todo el tiempo.

— Sicheng...— Kun empezó a dejar besitos en el hombro del rubio, que se encontraba parcialmente descubierto por la remera oversize que llevaba puesta — ¿En qué estás pensando?

— En nada en especial, sólo pensaba en nosotros — respondió en voz bajita mientras cerraba sus ojos para disfrutar más de aquel mimo.

— ¿En nosotros? ¿Estabas pensando en algo en especial sobre nosotros?

Kun lo miraba con curiosidad, y Sicheng tuvo que utilizar toda su fuerza de voluntad para no tirarsele encima.

— En nada, sólo en que estoy feliz que haya venido hoy — Sicheng se apoderó de los labios contrarios, siendo correspondido de inmediato.

Sus labios se movían en perfecto sincronía, amoldandose y complementandose mutuamente. No paso mucho tiempo antes de que Sicheng pasará a estar sentado sobre las piernas de Kun, y éste mordiera el labio inferior del menor e insertara su lengua en el interior de su boca.

Sus labios se separaban y volvían a unirse, mientras que sus manos también ganaban curiosidad sobre el cuerpo ajeno. Las manos de Kun habían comenzado a explorar la piel oculta bajo el remeron de Sicheng, y las de éste estaban reconociendo todo el territorio que pudieran en el pecho del más grande. A este ritmo podrán imaginar que no paso tampoco mucho tiempo hasta que las ropas de ambos comenzaba a formar montañas a los alrededores del sofá. Lo primero que se descartó fue la remera del rubio, que debió ser eliminada del camino de los besos que Kun había comenzado a repartir en su cuello, hombros y pecho y que tenían como objetivo llegar hasta los dos botones rosados que se encontraban bajo la tela.

Los besos, lamidas y pequeñas mordiditas ahí aumentaban casa vez más el calor corporal de Sicheng, a quien ya comenzaba a incomodarle su pantalón de jean y ropa interior. Todo empeoró cuando Kun deslizó sus manos desde su espalda baja hasta su trasero y comenzó a masajear y apretar la zona, aún sobre la tela.  
Para este punto, Sicheng ya estaba hecho un lío, los quejidos y gemidos salían bajito de sus labios sin que el intentará interrumpirlos.

Kun no estaba en mejores condiciones tampoco. Para él no había nada mejor en el mundo que los sonidos promiscuos que salían de los labios del menor cuando tardaba mucho en ir directo a la acción, sabía que está perdiendo la paciencia y debe admitir que es eso lo que está buscando. Agradecía que el pantalón que había escogido para la ocasión no era muy apretado, lo cual le daba algo de ventaja por sobre su pareja.   
Su camisa fue a acompañar pronto a la de Sicheng, cuando fue arrojada casi desesperadamente por el mismo, para ahora ser él quien se encargara de repartir besos por todo el abdomen marcado del castaño. Los besos bajaron hasta que pronto las rodillas del más chico tocaron la suave alfombra que recubría todo el piso del departamento, sus manos trabajaron con agilidad sobre el cinturón y el cierre, y aún mucho más rápido con el boxer negro que lo separaba del miembro del mayor. Una vez liberado, Sicheng dió un par de estocadas antes de llevarlo a su boca y arrancarle un fuerte gemido a Kun.

El paso era tranquilo, al menos para los estándares de Sicheng, no había porqué apurarse, tendrían toda la noche. Kun comenzaba a desarrollar un nuevo fetiche: ver cómo los cabellos rubios del más joven se enredaban en sus dedos mientras él le está chupándo el pene.   
Los ojos de Sicheng estaban fijos en Kun, y no se apartaban a pesar del constante movimiento de su cabeza. Una de las manos del castaño acariciaba suavemente si mejillas, en el preciso lugar donde la cabeza de su pene se hacía lugar. Realmente casi no había nada mejor que esto.

"Casi" era la palabra clave, porque Kun sabía muy bien que había algo mejor, demasiado. Separó al chico de su miembro e hizo que se recostara sobre el sillón, el cual por suerte era suficientemente grande. Quitó los pantalones y la ropa interior de una vez y Sicheng casi le agradeció por eso, el aire frío contrastaba demasiado con lo caliente que estaba su piel, lo que solo hacia se sintiera aún más caliente.

— En el segundo cajón— respondió a la pregunta siquiera antes de que fuera hecha. Kun sonrió, sabiendo que ya estaba bastante impaciente, y se giró para buscar una pequeña botella de lubricante.  
Cubrió sus dedos con el líquido y los llevó hasta la entrada del menor, a la vez que sus labios dejaban marcas en la parte interior de sus piernas.

Los dedos no entraban en él, sino que hacían círculos en la parte exterior de su entrada, lo que sólo lograba enloquecerlo más. Prácticamente tuvo que pedirle a gritos para que Kun por fin dejara de jugar y comenzará a estimularlo de la manera que quería.   
El dedo se insertó lentamente y una vez adentro se movió en todas direcciones posibles, buscando reconocer todo a su alrededor. Pocos minutos pasaron antes de que otro dedo se uniera en la aventura, y para el momento en que tres dedos salían y entraban con rapidez del interior de Sicheng, Kun había cubierto de besos y marcas toda la piel a su alcance.

— Por favor, Kun... — le era difícil pronunciar incluso aquellas palabras tan sencillas por la cantidad de placer que estaba recibiendo, — sólo hazlo de una vez.

— ¿Tanto lo quieres? ¿Eh? — levantó su cuerpo hasta que su rostro quedó al mismo nivel que el del menor, quien sólo atinó a asentir con su cabeza a la pregunta — Entonces hazlo tú mismo— pronunció y, con un hábil movimiento, cambió de posición con el rubio, quedando él debajo.

Sicheng no perdió tiempo, de inmediato acomodó sus piernas a cada lado del cuerpo de Kun y tomó su miembro entre sus manos, para luego alinearlo a su entrada e introducirlo con poco cuidado. Un grito ahogado escapó de sus labios, mientras un gemido ronco se escuchaba debajo suyo, y estaba seguro que recibiría quejas por parte de sus vecinos en la mañana, pero no podría importarle menos.

El menor daba brinquitos a su gusto, sus manos estaban firmemente posadas sobre el pecho del castaño para darle el apoyo que necesitaba. Su frente comenzaba a llenarse de sudor a medida que los minutos pasaban y los gemidos que salían de los labios de ambos se multiplicaban con cada movimiento.

Kun tenía sus ojos fijos en el contrario, amaba ver la forma en que sus ojos se cerraban con fuerza cada vez que su punto dulce era golpeado, o la manera en que no podía evitar mantener su boca en forma de "O", haciendo que un hilo de saliva se escapara por la comisura de su labio y desapareciera en su mentón.   
Sus manos apretaban con fuerza la delgada cintura de Sicheng y le ayudaban a que los movimientos fuesen más fáciles de realizar, hasta que una escapó para enredarse en el miembro desatendido del menor, robándole lo último de cordura que le quedaba.

Los gritos exagerados de Sicheng y el choque de sus pieles cesaron finalmente cuando los dos se corrieron al mismo tiempo; Kun dentro del menor y éste manchando su abdomen y parte del sofá. Sus brazos se rindieron y cayó exhausto sobre el cuerpo del castaño mientras los dos intentaban regular sus respiraciones y los latidos de sus corazones. El rubio se acercó para besar los labios de su pareja, comenzando un tierno beso que contrarrestaba demasiado con los que habían compartido hace minutos.

— Ven, vamos a limpiarte y a la cama— Kun dijo mientras lo ayudaba a sentarse y después lo llevaba cargando hacía el baño.

Esa noche los dos durmieron plácidamente en la cama de Sicheng, abrazados y olvidándose de los problemas que su relación podría acarrear, sólo sintiéndose queridos y a gustó con la persona a su lado.


End file.
